Emeralds Outtakes
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Outtakes from my story Emeralds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning: Mentions of alcohol usage and abuse. I do NOT support either of these.**

**This is an outtake of Chapter 11 of my story Emeralds but instead of being in Clary's POV, it is in Jonathan's POV and it shows what he thought of the things that happened and what happened between Chapters 11 and 12. **

Jonathan's POV

I heard the door shut and I stood up from the couch and walked over to the door to see Clary standing there.

"You had me worried for a while," I said. "Dad had gone to pick you up and I wasn't home when you got back. When I got home, Dad said that you'd gone out and when you didn't come home I was debating whether or not to call the police to get a search party out looking for you."

I enveloped her in a hug, glad that she was safe.

Just as she pulled back, I could hear our father's footsteps coming from down the hall.

Clary spun around to face the hall and pressed her back against me just as our father came into view.

"Clarissa!" He shouted as he caught sight of Clary. "Where have you been!? You said you were only going to be an hour yet you were gone for about five hours!" he continued to shout as he came closer.

"I lost track of time, honestly, I didn't mean to be out for so long," Clary said, her voice shaking slightly.

Our father continued to approach us, not saying anything until he was right in front of us.

He grabbed Clary's bag off her shoulder and pulled out her sketchbook before tossing the bag aside.

"This," he said as he held the book up in front of Clary. "Is a waste of time!"

Even though he had crouched down a bit to be level with Clary, I could still smell the alcohol on his breath.

Ever since he and Mom split up, he had been drinking and it only seemed to be getting worse.

Before Clary or I could say anything in response to him, his arm had flung out in a curve and Clary's sketchbook went hurtling into the fireplace on the other side of the room, the flames destroying it merely seconds later.

I was a little shocked that he had done that. Clary had worked so hard on those drawings.

I noticed Clary look up at me but I was still staring at our father.

I noticed our father grab Clary and pull her away from me and his next set of actions shocked me more than anything. I mean, seriously, a purple pig could come flying into the house, turn into a blue monkey and talk to me and it wouldn't shock me as much as my father's actions.

He hit Clary.

I felt my mouth drop open in shock as I stared at the scene in front of me.

Anger and protectiveness then took over as our father – the man I thought had been kind and caring – hit Clary again.

I managed to shake off the shock and I moved forward just as he hit Clary in the stomach, making her stumble backwards towards the wall.

I heard the thud and looked at her. She had hit the wall and was now lying on the ground.

Our father took a step towards Clary and I reached out and grabbed him, hoping I'd be able to hold him back and keep him away from Clary.

"Let go of me Jonathan," he said, anger lacing his voice.

"No," I replied, tightening my grip on his arm. "You need to calm down. Clary is fine... she was fine before you hit her. Just calm down."

My father pulled against me, attempting to get closer to Clary but I stood my ground and kept my grip on his arm.

If he wasn't so intoxicated, he may have been able to get out of my grip.

After a few minutes, my grip started to slip slightly and I quickly moved in front of my father and put my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards.

Again, if he wasn't so intoxicated, he would've been able to stand his ground but since he had been drinking, he stumbled backwards. He braced himself against the back of the couch for a moment to regain his balance and then he walked towards me, an angry glare on his face.

"Move," he said, standing right in front of me.

The scent of alcohol on his breath made me feel a little sick. I wasn't one that liked alcohol.

I stood my ground, not moving a muscle.

I would protect Clary at all costs.

I felt an impact on the side of my head and I stumbled to the side slightly.

I reached up and when I pulled my hand back, there was blood on it.

When I looked back at my father, his hand was clenched into a fist and there was a bit of blood on his hand.

I quickly moved back to standing between him and Clary.

"You won't touch her. Not while I'm still here," I said.

After a moment of just glaring at me, my father finally stormed off down the hall and I heard the door to his study slam shut.

I sighed and crouched down near Clary. I carefully picked her up and carried her back to her room, not feeling safe leaving her lying in the hall alone.

We weren't staying here. It just wasn't safe, not after what I'd just seen and experienced.

I placed Clary on her bed and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed before packing all her belongings in it.

Once I'd done that, I went into my room across the hall and packed my stuff – the more important things anyway.

I then placed my bag in Clary's room next to hers before quietly walking down the hall towards my father's study.

I carefully opened the door and peered into the room. He was sitting at his desk, his body slumped over and his head resting on the desk.

He was passed out.

I quietly closed the door and pulled out my phone, scrolling through the contacts.

I needed to go somewhere that would be safe for us. I need to go to someone I could trust.

One name stood out to me. Sebastian Verlac.

Sure, he was a bit weird and he'd always had some weird thing for Clary but I could trust him. I knew he wouldn't tell our father where we were.

Sighing, I pressed call and waited for him to pick up.

"Jonathan, what's up?" Sebastian asked when he picked up the phone.

"I need a place to stay... do you mind if Clary and I come over and stay there? You see... our father, well, he's being abusive," I said.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," I said. "He's passed out at the moment and I don't when he'll wake up but I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Alright," Sebastian said. "You know where my house is."

"Thanks Sebastian," I said, hanging up and carefully picking Clary up. I walked out to the car and carefully placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her up before I ran back into the house and grabbed out bags.

I placed them in the back of the car before climbing into the driver's side and starting the car.

I followed the familiar route to Sebastian's house and pulled up in the driveway about ten minutes later.

I climbed out of the car and walked around to the other side and got Clary out.

Just as I walked up to the house, the front door opened and Sebastian stepped out of the way to let me inside. "Would you mind getting the bags out of the back of my car?" I asked him.

He just nodded and went out to my car as I walked up to the guest bedroom and placed Clary down on the bed.

Just as I finished taking her shoes off, Sebastian came in with the bags and placed them on the floor.

"Thanks," I said as I put both our bags under the bed.

"I'll get the air mattress for you out of the garage," Sebastian said.

I nodded. "I think I'll park my car in the garage as well if you don't mind," I said. "I don't want to risk my father seeing it if he decides to come looking for us."

"No problem," Sebastian said as we walked out of the house. Sebastian went into the garage and opened the door as I started my car again.

I parked my car in the garage and then followed Sebastian back into the house.

When I walked back into the room, he was using the pump to inflate the air mattress.

* * *

"Thanks Sebastian," I said as he left the room after the air mattress was inflated.

"No problem," Sebastian said.

He shut the door behind him as he left and I just sat on the edge of the bed. I wasn't going to sleep tonight; I wanted to make sure our father didn't come searching for us.

I was fairly certain he was going to stay passed out for the night but I couldn't help myself; I was worried for my sister.

That's just the kind of brother I was.

**A/N: Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an outtake from Chapter 18/19 of my story Emeralds. I finally got around to typing it up! Enjoy!**

Alec's POV

Class had finished and, as usual, I headed back to my dorm to start my homework.

I opened the dorm door and dropped my bag on my bed before pulling out my homework.

Unfortunately, I had a lot of homework to do so the earlier I started, the sooner I would finish.

Letting out a sigh, I picked up my pen and started on my maths homework.

About an hour had passed and I had finished my maths homework and I had just started on my History homework when there was a knock on the door.

I finished writing my answer to the question I was working on before I got off my bed and opened the door.

I wasn't very popular among the students here at Idris Academy – in fact, I hardly had in friends. The main reason behind that was probably because I didn't interact with many people, despite my mother and sister urging me to interact more.

I opened the door and to my surprise, I saw a vaguely familiar face – Magnus Bane. I recognized him from my Gym class. We also had free period together although we had hardly interacted until about two weeks ago.

Magnus had been very confident when we first interacted and he had straight up told me that he was interested in me.

We had gone out on a date and after that, things just seemed to pick up.

I had only ever told two people that I was gay – my sister Isabelle and my best friend, who might as well be my brother, Jace.

Magnus knew as well, since he had approached me, or maybe he just didn't care; either or, I was happy that he had approached me and made his interest in me known.

He made me happy.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" Magnus asked, the hint of a smile appearing on his face.

I quickly stepped to the side so that Magnus could come into the room. Once he was clear of the door, I shut it and turned to face Magnus.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Don't you have homework or something?"

"I do, but I'll do it later," Magnus said. "I was simply walking down the hall and decided to come and see you."

"You saw me at the end of class," I said.

Magnus just shrugged. "Yes. I saw you. I didn't get to speak with you. We don't do much in public because you don't want others to know about your sexuality."

He was right there. I didn't really want others knowing about my sexuality. I didn't want to be judged and I didn't want to know how my parents would react. My mother was always talking about how she couldn't wait for me to bring a girl home and Dad wasn't very clear when expressing his emotions.

"So... what was I interrupting?" Magnus asked after a moment.

"My History homework," I replied, moving the papers and sitting on my bed.

Magnus moved and sat beside me. He stayed quiet for a while and simply looked at me.

All of a sudden, he moved forward and pressed his lips against mine.

'My first kiss...' I thought as Magnus reached up and placed a hand on my cheek.

Slowly, I responded to Magnus's kiss and reached up to place my hands on his face. My homework was completely forgotten now. All I could think about was Magnus – the feel of his lips on mine; how close he was to me.

"Please stop... you're scarring me here. I'm never going to be able to unsee this," I suddenly heard a voice say.

I basically jumped backwards, almost knocking Magnus off the bed. I looked over at the door and saw Jace standing there with his hands over his eyes.

"Jace... I didn't think you would be back so soon... normally you go to the gym or the greenhouse for a while before you come back to the dorm," I said, trying to catch my breath.

I had not been expecting Jace to return so soon after class had finished. If I knew he was going to turn up in the dorm so soon, I wouldn't have continued kissing Magnus the way I had.

"Am I not allowed to do something different?" Jace asked.

Magnus leaned towards me and gently brushed his lips against mine once more before standing up. Before he stood up properly, he placed his lips at my ear. "I'll talk to you later..." he whispered before standing up properly and walking out of the room.

As Magnus left, Jace uncovered his eyes and looked at me. I spoke before he could.

"Please don't tell anyone about what you just saw," I said, adverting my gaze so that I didn't look at Jace. "I'm not ready for people to know yet."

"I won't Alec, trust me," Jace said. "So you like Magnus Bane?"

I felt a blush appear on my cheeks and I kept my eyes on the ground.

"He understands me... he's different," I said after a moment. It was true. Magnus wasn't the same as other's that I had met and he truly did understand me – in a way that no one else really did.

Jace just nodded once. "Well... you're happy with him right? How long have you been together?" he asked, apparently full of questions.

"Yes, I'm happy with him and we've been together for about two weeks," I replied, smiling slightly as I remembered the day Magnus asked me out.

"And you didn't tell me?" Jace asked. I could hear the mock pain in his voice.

"I didn't want to... I wasn't sure whether Magnus was serious about me or not... I mean, he's had flings before and I didn't want people to know about our relationship if he was just using me to pass time," I explained. This was something I still worried about. Magnus's flings sometimes lasted only a few weeks and other times, they last about a month or two. Either way, I hoped I wasn't just another fling of his. I truly liked Magnus and I hoped that he felt the same about me.

"Does Isabelle know about you and Magnus?" Jace asked.

"Yeah... she kind of picked up on it when I invited Magnus to sit with us at lunch," I replied.

Jace nodded once.

"Well... as long as he treats you right..." he said.

I nodded, sensing the end of our conversation.

Jace pulled his homework out and I returned to mine, hoping I would still be able to focus on it after the recent events.


End file.
